Forming micrometer-scale conductive wires, traces, etc. to form an electrically conductive interconnect structure on a substrate poses various challenges, particularly when forming finely or densely pitched interconnect structures on non-planar surfaces, flexible bodies, etc. Traditional methods utilize photolithography processes to form such interconnect structures. However, such methods are time consuming and costly, which often renders certain applications infeasible or inefficient. Moreover, there are a limited number of substrate materials that can be utilized to form such photolithography traces or wires onto such substrate because of the structural and conductivity requirements of forming traces on such substrates.
Likewise, forming such micrometer-scale interconnect structures onto curved surfaces or curved bodies is infeasible because it is quite difficult or impossible to ensure conductivity of the structures onto a curved substrate, and thereby often cost prohibitive because of the various challenges faced with utilizing photolithography processes/tools to generate micrometer-scale interconnect structures onto a curved surface or curved body. However, a variety of applications can benefit from forming or applying finely pitched and densely pitched microstructures onto a curved surface or curved body.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.